Burguois D. Berret
Burguois D. Berret is a pirate from the "mythical" land of Krosia. He stole a Devil Fruit from it and somehow ended up on the blue seas from the White White Sea. Even he doesn't know how he did it. Personality Originally Berret was a crook who stole a Devil fruit from the Chapel of Elders in the land of Krosia. Unfortunately shortly afterwards he got into a fight with the resident country guardian. After the battle he found himself on a cloud in the White sea, only remembering faintly the land he came from. now he is no longer a crook, more like a confused firefly. He tries desperatly to remember what happened and how to return to the country he came from. otherwise he has mellowed out, not being able to remember his past may help to straighten out his future. Relationships Crew He has managed to make life long friends with each member of his crew, despite not really knowing them. however his realtionship with each one is quite unique. he stays on rather friendly terms with Gerhart, however they seem to have more of a close Father/Son relationship but the two get along very well. his relationship with rogers is like that of a child grandfather, except that Berret truely respects Rogers while Rogers just believes Berret to be an energetic upstart, but aside from this the two get along well. While Berret thinks of the insane Fein as a good friend, Fein is rather obsessed with Berret believing him to be her soulmate. Kobo and Berret don't speak to each other much, but nonetheless hold a respectful silence for one another. Turuk sees Berret as a "normal human being" while Berret marvels at the existance of a fishman, the two are often the butt of each others funny jokes. Enemies Somehow in his short past Berret has managed to make enemies. the first is Balkan D. Ivor whom he managed to evade when he escaped Krosia. This reflected badly on Krosia ans so Ivor wants him Dead or Alive. As for his four friends guarding Maeridross, they realize that if he's still alive they are to capture or kill him before he returns to Krosia. but the biggest enemy he has made, is Sables D, Balkan D. Dairou, who, at Ivors orders, is now out on a bounty hunting mission with Berrets head as the target. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Berret ended up eating the Devil Fruit he stole and thusly gained it's powers. By swallowing the Kekkai Kekkai no Mi he was given the ability to create enery based barriers. however due to his memory loss he is unable to use it to it's fullest potential for the while. His abilities are currently limited to raising basic forcefields and barriers. As he grows stronger he will eventually learn more abilities. History Berret has had a very short history. Much of his life was spent as an average citizen until curiosity got the better of him. He then stole the fruit promting an attack from Krosias strongest warrior. He ate the fruit in a desperate attempt to take on Ivor, but his plan backfired when he realized he was unable to completely control his Devil Fruit power. He did however manage to restrain Ivor long enough to make a desperate escape but was forced into the White White Sea when Ivor escaped and came after him. Presumed dead by both sides, Berret woke up in the White sea half way between the Blue Seas and the White White sea. by some miracle he had survived but his memewory had been wiped clean from the shock of the attack the knocked him into the sea and coincidentaly uncoincious. He wandered the white sea for a while completely unaware of his location until he fell through the clouds. fortunately his Devil Fruit cuaght him. But shattered sometime after ending him up on a Navy ship (by sheer luck). When the Marines asked him who he was and where he'd come from, all he could remember was his name, and a land in the sky. The Marines took him to a safe island in the grand line, where he was to await a doctors examination. Shortly afterwards however, he wandered onto a Navy ship and accidently set it free and a drift. Now a wanted man completely by accident, he drift at sea until he landed on a small island and met his first crew member. From there he made it quite clear... Gerhart drives. Since then Berret has gathered quite a rag tag crew. With this crew his goal is to return to whence he came, and hopefully recover some of his lost memory. Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:One Piece Fanon